


Deep Water (or How Batman Ended Up Splashing Water On Three Seperate Occassions When He Didn't Plan To)

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, most people who Batman knows don't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Water (or How Batman Ended Up Splashing Water On Three Seperate Occassions When He Didn't Plan To)

Batman was sat on the end of the **pier**. Batman was sat on the end of a wooden structure built out over water where ships can land. He **planned** to sit there all day. He thought that he would sit there all day.

However, El Dragón had other **plans**. El Dragón had another scheme in mind.

El Dragón **hated** Batman. El Dragón did not like Batman at all. He thought that Batman got too much **attention**. He thought that people noticed Batman too much. El Dragón thought that people would pay more **attention** to him if Batman wasn't around. So he **pushed** Batman off the pier. He exerted force onto Batman using his hands, causing him to fall off the pier.

By the time Batman got out of the water, El Dragón was **gone**. El Dragon was no longer there.

Batman **swore**. He said some very bad words. In fact, he said **forty** very bad words. That's as many as four tens!

Batman also **swore** that he would find whoever pushed him in the water. He promised himself that he would find them.

~*~

Lex Luthor was **jealous** of Batman. Lex Luthor envied Batman. Lex was jealous of him because Lex knew Batman was **sleeping with** Superman. Batman was having hot mansex with Superman every night. Lex thought that Batman needed a cold shower.

Batman was stood by a fountain, thinking about his **parents**. He was thinking about his mother and father, who had died when he was younger.

Lex Luthor saw his **chance**! He saw that he had an opportunity to do something. He pushed Batman into the fountain.

Batman **bumped** his head on the bottom of the fountain. He hit his head on the bottom of the fountain. Batman had a big **bump** on his head. He had a lump on his head caused by hitting it. The bump was so big that someone called for an **ambulance**. Someone called for a big van with a siren and flashing lights, which would take Batman to the hospital.

Lex Luthor **laughed**. He expressed amusement. He **laughed** because Batman would not be having hot mansex with Superman tonight.

~*~

Robin didn't like it that Batman got all the **credit** for everything they did together. He didn't like it that everyone thanked Batman, but no-one thanked him. So Robin decided to play a **trick** on Batman while they were next to the swimming pool. He decided to make Batman think he was doing a nice thing when he wasn't.

"Let me teach you this **trick** I can do Batman! Let me teach you this illusion." Robin said sweetly. He almost instantly regretted saying the word "**trick**". He knew that Batman, after his parents' deaths, had turned **tricks** to make money, and did not like to think about it.

Robin then **appeared** to be walking on the water. He seemed to be walking on the water. Really, he was walking on a plank of wood that was just beneath the water, but Batman didn't know this.

"Why don't you **try** it Batman? Why don't you have a go at it?"

Batman **decided** to have a go. Batman thought that he would try it. He thought that, if Robin could do it, it couldn't be that **difficult**. He thought that it couldn't be that hard.

When he fell in the water, he realised that he had been tricked by his friend.

And that's terrible.


End file.
